deltafandomcom-20200223-history
Embracing Inner Darkness (RP)
Shadgee is walking around * Shadgee: im tired * Shadgee goes to his home and sleeps * *Anti-Shadgee enters Shadgee's home* * Shadgee hears * Shadgee: It's probably nothing. * He falls back to sleep * *Anti-Shadgee steals Shadgee's armor and Doritos and then leaves* * Shadgee wakes up * Shadgee: WHAT THE HECK!! * *Anti-Shadgee goes to Anti-Magicent's hell* * Shadgee: DAMN IT! HOW WILL I FIND WHO DID THIS! * Anti-Magicent: Good work Anti-Shadgee, This armor will be beneficial.... * *Delta, sleeping in his bed, wakes up to his phone ringing* * Delta: Hello? * Delta: I'm pretty tired right now.... * Delta: Hello? * Delta: Anyone in the other side of the phone call? * Shadgee gets out of his mansion * Shadgee: How will I fight now? * Dark Matter: i have finally gained a voice.... * Delta: I'm about to hang up... * Dark Matter: NO! * Delta: Dark Matter? * Dark Matter: Where is Shadgee? * Delta: I have no idea old pal * Dark Matter: I'll die unless I can't gain control of him.. * Delta: Wait * Delta: I think I know * Delta: Go inside my body so I'll find him for you * Dark Matter: But where are you? * Delta: My Black House, duh * The Dark Matter goes there * He slips under the door * Dark Matter: i cant live much longer... i need a host... and the one i want is shadgee. * Delta: Alright then * The Dark Matter consumes Delta * *Delta teleports his way to Shadgee's manor * The dark matter gets off * Delta: There he is * Shadgee sees * Delta: Oh, hi shadgee * Shadgee: um hi * Shadgee: oh god... i thought you died.... you filthy experiment * *Delta is nervously speaking* * Delta: Who died? * Shadgee points at the dark matter * Shadgee: hes a really evil dark parasite * Shadgee: worse then the yours that you have.... * Delta: Ha ha, that's just my... Dark Pulse, yea, that... * Dark Matter: Shadgee, You need me * Dark Matter: You can't fight with out your armor. * Delta:Wait, what happened to his armor? * Dark Matter: You can't find stuff and go to places without your armor. * Shadgee: i don't know... but this parasite is freaking me out... how does he know this * Dark Matter: So, i am beneficial for where you'll be going.... * Delta: Strange, I sense fading demon presence * Dark Matter: Do you accept you last chance * Shadgee: Whoa, that's weird Delta.... * Shadgee: Okay, I accept. * The Dark Matter consumes Shadgee * Delta: I've surely sensed this before * Shadgee turns into Dark Shadgee * Dark Shadgee: Wow, I hope we found out the cause of this Delta. * Delta: So, how does it feel to be consumed by Dark Matter? * *Matter * Dark Shadgee: It feels.....great.....surprisingly..... * Delta: That's the spirit * Dark Shadgee: I guess... *Shadgee chuckles* * *Anti-Delta rises from the ground* * Dark Shadgee: WHAT THE HECK? * AD: Hello * Dark Shadgee: Hi.... * AD: I am only here to acquire certain items for Anti-Magicent... * Delta: First off, no, go back to hell, and secondly... * Dark Shadgee's teeth begin to grow sharper * Delta: Your aura is very much like the one from before * Delta: Whoa, Shadgee, you got fangs, nice! * Shadgee: Yeah.. * Shadgee: Thanks. * Delta: I don't even have teeth * Shadgee: Lol. * Anti-Delta: I am not leaving yet * *Anti-Delta begins draining Delta's Powers* * Delta: What are you- * Shadgee: Uh... Delta? * Shadgee: You OK? * *Delta can't speak, and is only making sounds of agony* * Shadgee: Delta! * Shadgee: You little.... * Shadgee bites Anti-Delta's neck * *Anti-Delta returns to hell* * Shagdee: DANG IT! * Shadgee: TOO LATE! * Anti-Delta: Lord, I have Delta's powers and life force * Anti-Delta: But I have gotten this mysterious bite mark... * Anti-Magicent: Excellent... Part 2 here: ???'s Request Category:RP's